


a horror-filled night by lee donghyuck (ft. mark lee)

by haeppinesshyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I dont know how to tag, I love markhyuck, M/M, fluff af, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, this is my first work that i posted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeppinesshyuck/pseuds/haeppinesshyuck
Summary: basically donghyuck being scared and mark is there to comfort him. fluff.





	a horror-filled night by lee donghyuck (ft. mark lee)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time to actually post something here on ao3 after reading loads of fanfics for a long time. don't forget to comment because it will make me happy and I hope you enjoy this!

Donghyuck is scared.

 

No, scratch that. He's absolutely, extremely, terrified and its 12 midnight, meaning the other Dream members are already asleep and its just him and his thoughts in this eerily, quiet hour. It doesn't help that he can perfectly hear the movement of the clock hanging somewhere near his bed and it terrifies him more because holy shit, everything is scary right now. He's sure he's inside a horror dimension and there's a horrifying looking girl at the end of his bed ready to pull the blankets he buried himself in, sharp nails ready to scratch his eyes out and possess him-

 

Donghyuck squeaks.

 

Right, he successfully scared himself more. He automatically curls his body, hugging his legs closer to his chest because he feels safer this way and scoots near the wall. He's perspiring, there's sweat starting to form on his forehead, but he can't bring himself to remove the covers above his head, hell, he can't even reach for his phone in the nightstand, in fear of someone grabbing his hand.

 

This is all Jaemin's fault.

 

If he hadn't requested everyone - more like forced - to watch a movie altogether, then he wouldn't be like this right now. He should be enjoying a peaceful slumber but alas, every time he closes his eyes, images of a terrifying girl with a bloodied face is what he sees and he would pee his pants soon if this continues.

 

For some people, the movie they watched wasn't even that scary. Sure, there were no clowns or scary looking dolls (Donghyuck flinches at his own thought) but the intensity of the story, the slow build up of it is enough for Donghyuck to be scared. He wasn't even a fan of horror movies to start with, or anything related to horror. Why would he torture himself from watching something like that? If he would want to pain himself, he'd rather listen to Johnny do parrot impressions all day on his laptop.

 

No offense of course to his Johnny hyung. He finds it funny too but the reaction of some people were so awkward its painful to watch.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door knob twisting. There are imaginary red lights blaring above his head, panic starting to settle in his mind. Why is their door knob creating that kind of noise?! His eyes were widening in alarm, hands going impossibly tighter holding the blanket close to his body.

 

 _Oh my God_ , he thinks. _I'm actually going to die._

The sound dies down a little later, and Donghyuck thinks that its just his imagination playing games at him and he really, really needs to sleep-

 

The door to their room opens.

 

Slowly. And it makes a creaking noise.

 

If he was still considered calm a while ago, now he can say that his heart beat actually stopped.

 

"Fuck," he whispers to himself, terrified of even raising his voice a little in fear of someone - or whoever it is - of hearing his voice.

 

He feels like crying. He didn't asked for a horror-filled night, but look at him now. He hears the closing of the door and its quiet. Like the person - or whatever it is, Donghyuck thinks - closed it carefully, not wanting to make any noise.

 

There are chances that it might just be Chenle sleepwalking again but no, he would not dare take a peek from his cocoon because what if Annabelle is the first thing he sees when he does that? He'd prefer sweating tons, thanks.

 

There are actual footsteps that he can hear but his heartbeat is louder compared to it right now. He's so damn nervous.

 

The lower part of his bed dips, like someone just sat down. Its midnight, who the hell goes to their room at this ungodly hour? He's absolutely scared and tired, he wants to sleep but knowing there's a ghost sitting on your bed kinda makes it hard.

 

The next thing he knows, the 'ghost' lays next to him and he shrieks, not caring if it wakes Jeno up because, hello, he's so close to being murdered. The least that Jeno can do right now is to be notified of his murder. And ask for the ambulance, just in case. Or a priest.

 

But he sighs, albeit silently, because Jeno's snores can still be perfectly heard from across the room.

 

"Why are you shrieking like a cat," the 'ghost' or Mark's sleepy voice mutters- wait, what is Mark doing here?!

 

Donghyuck hesitantly lifts the cover to look up at the person who joined him on his bed. Who knows, it might just be a ghost who has a voice similar to Mark and ends up strangling him? Who knows?

 

"Do cats even shriek?!" He ends up replying, his brain is a mess, okay. He's sleepy and scared and confused, he doesn't know what he's saying. "I mean- Mark?!"

 

The said guy hums in response, and brings Donghyuck closer to him. He wraps an arm around his waist and puts Donghyuck's head close to his chest, threading his hand through the younger's hair. A habit that he especially likes because Donghyuck's hair is soft, like a cotton candy and it feels so nice. Plus he knows he likes it, although he complains sometimes, he knows he enjoys it.

 

"You're warm," the younger mutters and unconsciously his hand flies up to hug the older. "You should be sleeping, what are you doing here?"

 

Donghyuck's worries went out to  trash and his heart went static the moment Mark played with his hair. God, he's whipped. He's not even scared right now. Nope. He's in love. Like crazy-in-love Beyonce.

 

"My instinct told me that someone can't sleep at this hour because of a horror movie," Mark snorts. "And I think I'm right. Considering the way you look when I entered the room. You're curled up like a fetus."

 

"Hey," Donghyuck pinches him slightly. "You should've just went straight in instead of twisting the door knob like that! I thought a serial killer was out to get me, that scared me a lot,"

 

Mark ruffles his hair, "ah, seriously, you're such a scaredy cat." Donghyuck inhales Mark's scent and its so nice and refreshing. He smells of peppermint, and even though he likes sweeter scents, its Mark that he's talking about. He loves anything as long as its Mark's.

 

"I missed cuddling you."

 

Their schedules, along with their comeback didn't allow them to have their own personal time. Considering the fact that Donghyuck himself is in both 127 and Dream, and Mark, being in three subunits. Instead, they were content on sleeping on each other in between car rides, too exhausted to stay awake and too sleepy to talk. They don't mind though, the consequences of being an idol. If they are too tired to speak, they learned how to express their love and concern for each other over the course of years through actions.

 

"Thanks."

 

Donghyuck ends up hitting him on his back, and pouts, not even sure if the older can see him right now, what, with how dark their room is. He ends up snuggling closer to him, and with their proximity, he can feel Mark's heartbeat. Its so calming, Donghyuck thinks. Even the sound of Jeno snoring fades in the background. Its just him and Mark in this eerily, quiet hour and he loves it.

 

Mark continues on caressing his hair, and Donghyuck feels like he would met into tiny heart puddles if this continues because he's a softie for anything like this.

 

Or a softie for Mark, in general.

 

"Were you really scared from the movie, Hyuckie?"

 

'Hyuckie' Donghyuck unconsciously smiles. Its different when he hears him call him that. It sounds a lot like 'I love you' and late night cuddles. He's whipped.

 

"Are you going to make fun of me if I said yes?" He answers in a small voice.

 

Now, its Mark's turn to almost, (keyword: almost) coo at the younger. Donghyuck's such a loud person and its very rare you get to hear him like this: scared, voice laced with worry and vulnerable. It makes Mark want to wrap him in the softest blanket and hug him and protect him from everything in the world. God, he's so willing to do it.

 

"Of course not," he replies, hand tilting up Donghyuck's chin for the younger to look at him. "I wouldn't be here if I would just make fun of you."

 

Mark is such a sweet talker sometimes he forgets that he's same Mark who looks so badass on stage, a beast when he raps and literally transforms into a different human being when he performs. He's good with words. He's articulate, fluent, can make flows and rhymes like no other and Donghyuck knows Mark can rap about a piece of trash and still it would be a massive hit.

 

Donghyuck hums, "I got scared. You know I don't like scary faces. They get stuck in my brain and I keep on seeing them."

 

"That sucks."

 

"I know," the younger agrees. "But I couldn't say no to Jaemin, I missed him a lot, it has been a long time since he was on hiatus."

 

Mark smiles, Donghyuck is really, really caring when it comes to his loved ones and its so admiring. He literally has to sit through an entire movie, being scared shitless but managed to do it just for his friend. He continues to play with Donghyuck's hair, hoping the boy would calm down for him enough to fall asleep. He hums a familiar tune that he know Donghyuck loves and cuddles him, his arm wrapping around the younger's smaller body protectively. He kisses Donghyuck's forehead and checked on him if he's already asleep.

 

"Please don't think about scary things, alright? I'm here. Good night, Hyuck. Sleep well."

 

Donghyuck smiles, despite the sleepiness starting to kick in, "good night Mark hyung, thank you."

 

Donghyuck's night started out as horror-filled, from the ticking of the clock up until to the turning of the door knob which made him believe he's going to be murdered. And now, it ends like this, with Mark by his side, hugging him so tight and so warm, and the night ended with him falling in love with Mark all over again.

 

Donghyuck has accepted long ago that anything horror is his weakness, but here right now, the man holding him, is his strength.                                   

 

 

                                 ~

**Author's Note:**

> shameless promo coming thru: let's be mutuals on twitter and scream together about our idols follow me: @hyuckiethereal ❤


End file.
